Elmo's World
Elmo's World is a satanic demonic place ruled by Elmo. It was the place Nobody wanted. It was the place that Elmo taught kids how to kill. It was the main headquarters for the Elmo Gang and the primary recruitment center. It was also considered to be the most dangerous place in Sesame Street. History The story of Elmo's World began with the monster you know called Elmo. He was raised in a small house on Sesame Street raised by two parents that loved painball! Yes, they loved painball more than Elmo. But however, when he was just four years old, he got his first revenge. Just by poisoning drinks that the Kool Aid Guy brought to his parents that would kill them. Elmo Turns Evil .]] Its been a few years after growing up, he was turning evil and popular, so some company named Fisher Price made interactive toys out of him. But what made him turn evil was it was a stormy day on day and say a swimming pool. Thinking it would be fun to dip into a pool during a storm, he did it. The lightning struck him and it made him very bad. This all took place in the game Grand Theft Sesame Street and he pots this on YouTube. After that, some Toad bought the toy for making a YouTube stop motion video out of it, so this was the doll was just was he needed. Two days after it was bought, Elmo made his first blood. The Cat in the Hat was doing an episode featuring Elmo one day and taught him how to kill a pedophile dinosaur. This was Elmo's most awesome thing he had ever done and did so, then he white fur turn red after being covered with blood. Elmo then started his life being evil. Formation of Elmo's World After being bored of trying to do nothing evil, he decided to do his own organization. He called it "Elmo's World" located in a apartment building in Sesame Street, and invited lots of children to join with him. Each day Elmo would start of by showing the kids sketches of how teaching of killing would be like done with crayons. First, he would introducing his organization. Next, he would introduce his "the fish you flushed a few years ago" then he would use his slave friend called "Mr. Noodle". Lastly, he would teach kids how to kill. The End The organization met it's end when a lightning struck struck Elmo hard and blew up his world. it happened one day, while Elmo forced Mr. Noodle to drop his pants in front of all of the children. Mr. Noodle refused and Elmo whipped him. Elmo forced him again and again, but he continued to whip him. Then after the eighteenth whip, Elmo and his place was struck by lightning. Elmo's World was now severely destroyed, Elmo then decided to burn down the remains and find something else to occupy his time. He ended up creating Elmo: The Musical, which is notorious for killing third rein who watch it. Category:Places Category:Places few people have escaped Category:Dangerous Places Category:Places you will die at